Vacation gone bad
by Tiffany Cullen
Summary: Bella goes on vacation with the cullens during the summer but things go wrong when first theres a new trio of bad vampires after bellas blood and after that Bella gets this awful deadly disease which might kill her if The cullens dont act quickly enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my very first fanfic and I've never written one ever before, so plz enjoy and tell me what you think and I know that I am not the best story writer out there but I guess I can pass it off a little...maybe??? It might start off boring but it gets better in the farther chapters. If you read the storyline you'll probably catch on at what I mean! **

Vacation gone bad ( a twilight fanfic)

Storyline: Bella goes on a summer Vacation with The Cullen Family and it turns out great until the new Vampire trio comes along and fights for Bella's blood, After The Cullen's fight off the Vampire trio Bella comes down with this deadly virus and she almost dies from it except for Edward and the rest of the Cullen's being what they are they can save her...maybe....

_**Chapter 1: Surprise**_

BPOV:

_When is Edward going to get here?_I thought to myself as I waited looking out my bedroom window waiting for the love of my life Edward to arrive in his nice shiny Volvo. Today Edward was taking me to some mysterious place as a surprise for me for some reason, I've tried to get it out of him at where he was going to take me but I couldn't even get a clue from him or Alice. So I will just have to wait and see. By the minute I was getting more and more curious at where he is going to bring me, I was becoming more impatient and getting more frustrated at how long it is taking him to arrive at my house. I glanced over to the clock and saw it was 7:30 a.m and he said he would be here at around that time. _Where is he? _I thought once again sighing. Right just then I saw his nice silver Volvo turning the corner heading towards my house. I felt so happy and excited that I got to see him again since he'd went away for 2 days to go hunting with Emmet. I ran downstairs to see Charlie on the couch watching sports and eating chips. I tried not to disturb him so he could enjoy his time off work as a police officer; it wasn't easy having to look out for people all the time trying to make the town of Forks a safe and happy place. I walked quickly to the closet to get my jacket just when Charlie muted the Television.

"Going somewhere?" Charlie asked with curiosity in his tone of voice.

"Yes, Ch-Dad," I replied back in a normal tone.

"Where to?" He asked back, I couldn't tell him that I did not know where I was going with Edward because he would just say" I'm not letting you out of the house until I know where you'll be" he has been like that ever since the time I left Him when my life was in trouble over James wanting my blood so badly. I am horrible when it comes to lying. So I had to make myself look convincing.

"Oh just around places, maybe to La push and around town" I replied back with a straight face hoping he would just believe me. Just then I heard a knock on the door, I walked up to the door and swung it open to see Edward standing on my doorstep with a bunch of flowers for me. I cannot resist it when he looks at me with his gorgeous bronze gold colord eyes.

"Hey Edward!" I said with loads of excitement in my voice.

"Hello my love Bella! And these are for you my darling. I hope you like them!" He said in his low tone voice.

"Oh their beautiful, I love them Edward! Won't you come in? I'll go put these in a vase!" I said to Edward as I took the flowers from his beautiful cold pale hands.

"Hello Charlie, It's nice to see you again" Edward politely greeted Charlie with a smile on his face. Edward is always polite to everyone, you never see a moment where he is mean or rude or anything like that.

"Hello Edward, Where will you be taking my daughter today?" Charlie asked. I guess I wasn't convincing enough to him when I tried to make up where we were going.

"I thought I'd bring her for a nice drive down to La Push, and go sightseeing around town." Edward said calmly

"Oh okay, you kids have fun now!" Charlie replied back sounding convinced, with his eyes on the television.

Once I'd finished placing the beautiful flowers Edward gave me in a vase, Edward walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead, since that's all he could do with my father being around. Edward and I made our way out of the door to his car, while he was about to open the door for me he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him and pressed his lips against mine, that went on for about 10 seconds until he pulled away opening the door politely for me. Once he got into the driver's seat I thought about what he said to Charlie at where he was taking me. I decided to ask him if he was taking me to nice scenery places.

"So, you are bringing me sightseeing?" I asked with lots of curiosity in my voice.

" No" He replied with his lovely grin I loved.

"You told Charlie that you were going to bring me sightseeing?"

"That was just a cover up; I was not going to blow your surprise that soon!" Edward said glancing over to me smiling.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "To my house first" he paused for a moment, "To start planning our summer vacation"

_Our summer vacation. _I thought to myself, he must be thinking about his family, but why would he bring me to plan their summer vacation for? I asked myself.

"You mean you and your family when you say our right?" I asked sounding confused.

"Yes me, my family and you" he said back slowly, probably hoping I would not get mad or something.

"I don't think I can go though, Charlie might say I cannot go"

"That's why I sent Carsile and Alice over there to convince him to say yes. They should be there right about now, meanwhile we'll start planning ahead of time with Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Esme and we will fill in Carsile and Alice later when they're back"

"Are you sure they can convince Charlie into letting me go with you guys? He is a pretty hard guy to convince"

"Believe me with Alice there she can convince him to let you move to Alaska with us!"

"You're moving to Alaska?" I asked sounding a little upset.

"No, We are planning to stay in Forks as long as we can, like as long as Carsile can convince others that he's 32" Edward said calmly

"Oh good!" I replied back relieved that Edward was not going away from me.

Moments passed, and I started to see the sight of the Cullen house, right in the middle of the forest where no one would know they are there. Edward Politely open my door and helped me out then he pulled me close to him and then he pressed his lips against mine again for a while until Emmet and Jasper came and started to tease him about it.

"Will you guys please stop?!" Edward sounded annoyed at Emmet and Jasper for teasing him.

"oh come on Edward! You can take a joke can't you!" Emmet replied jokingly

"Well aren't we going to go inside now? It looks like it's going to rain and I don't want Bella to get soaked and then get sick just because you guys were stalling us with your immature sense of humour" Edward said casually.

We arrived inside the Cullen house which was very bright because of all the windows in the house. Greeted Esme and Rosalie when I approached them. Rosalie does not seem very happy with me going on vacation with them, but what should I expect she doesn't like at all anyway just because I am a human wishing to be one of them when she would give anything to become human again. I really liked Esme because ever since I first met her she's been nothing but nice to me, it's kind of like having a second mother, she's been that good to me. Just the thought that I may go on vacation with them for the summer made me feel happy. Well who wouldn't be happy around the Cullen's? They are such nice people and if anyone doesn't like them then there must be something seriously wrong with that person who doesn't like them. I was still wondering where we are going today since Edward said he would bring me to a few places today not telling me where, but what I am more curious about is _where we are going on vacation to? When are we leaving? When are we going to arrive home?_ I thought to myself instead of thinking it why don't I just ask it.

"So where are you guys planning to go for the summer vacation?" I asked sounding interested.

"We might decide to go to England or Italy we are still deciding" Emmet blurted out.

"Where would you like to go?" Esme asked nicely

"well it doesn't matter to me where we go, I'm not picky both England and Italy are nice places!" I replied back sounding convincing, I really liked the looks of Italy but I didn't want to make problems for the others so I decided to say I would be happy with any choice, which I am happy with any choice they make because all that mattered was that Edward was there with me the whole time. I don't care if we go on vacation at some old boring city because if Edwards there then it will all be good.

"Okay maybe we should ask Edward since the whole vacation thing was his idea!" Esme said looking over at Edward.

"Maybe Italy since I have a few things planned for Bella and me if we went there!" Edward grinned at my direction and stared me right in the eyes. I couldn't help but just stare back as long as I can at his smoothing gold eyes and his nice grin.

"Okay! Italy it is! We should leave on Monday, the first day of summer vacation and get back in about 1 week before summer vacation ends" Esme said happily.

"I just hope Charlie says yes to this" I said worriedly

Just then Carsile and Alice walked through the door happily. I hoped that that was because he said yes but what other things would they smile about??

"He said yes!" Alice said excitedly

"How did you guys do it?" I asked

"It wasn't easy" Carsile replied

"So we are leaving on Friday since that is the first day of summer vacation?" I asked

"yes, and don't worry I packed your bags already!" Alice said happily. _Oh no! Alice packing my suitcase??_ I thought to myself. She's probably got all fancy stuff and dressy outfits packed, since you know Alice, she will send you out in a fancy dress just to go for a walk.

"Well we'd better get going Bella, I need to take you somewhere else right now. Let's go!" Edward said rushing me out of the seat I was sitting in.

"Bye" I said to everyone there and they replied back nicely even Rosalie.

**Where is the place Edward is rushing Bella too?**

**What's going to happen on their way to vacation? Find out in chapter two! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me a very long time to do this chapter, I have been going out a lot and studying a lot for exams and reviews since I am in high school and the exams are coming up ******** so thank you for your patience. Also Thank you guys so much for adding the story to your favourites and subscribing to my story! It means a lot! thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah on chapter one I said "What's going to happen on their way to vacation?" that was a mistake that supposed to be for another chapter so I won't make the chapters too long and I still need to show you guys where Edward is bringing Bella too. **

_**Chapter 2: The second surprise.**_

**BPOV:**

_I can't wait until Edward tells me where he is taking me! I'm dying to find out._ I thought to myself excitingly. I know I don't usually like surprises that much but for some reason I like how Edward is making it one. I waited unpatiently in the passenger seat waiting until Edward arrives at this mystery place, until I gave up and asked him where we will be going.

"Edward"

"Yes Bella?" Edward responded without taking his eyes off the road, still driving at top speed. I am surprised that he hasn't gotten a speeding ticket with how fast he goes, he would make a race car driver in a race look slow.

"Where are you taking me? I can't wait much longer. I need to know!!" I felt more excited every time I think about where he might be taking me. Maybe he might take me to a musical, or a nice park! Who knows with Edward, expect the unexpected with him!

"I'm not telling you where we are going, then that would ruin the second surprise"

"aw please Edward, I'm dying to know!" I asked curiosly

"Well no need to wait anymore we're here, look around at where we are" Edward turned to me as he parked somewhere on the side of the road.

"Were at a forest with lots of trees......" I continued on until I felt Edward's cold lips press against mine. He was the one to usually pull away since if he didn't I would lose control never mind him. "I love you Bella Swan" Edward said with his crooked grin I absolutely loved.

" I know. I love you too Edward Cullen" Before I knew it, he ran up and opened the car door for me. I grabbed on to his arm for support so I wouldn't fall over. He smiled and closed the door then walked me towards the trees into the forest.  
"Grab ahold of me, my beautiful Bella this is going to be a long run and don't forget to close your eyes so you won't be sick on me after" Edward said while grabbing ahold of my hands pulling me onto his back. Then he ran through the trees fastly, and set me down carefully for me to see the wonderful site. It was so beautiful, I could stay standing here staring at it for the rest of my life, I felt tears fill my eyes out of the beautifulness.

"Oh Edward!" tears now flowing down my cheeks unable to stop.

"Do you like it?" Edward wiped away my tears that was flowing from my eyes to my cheek.

"Its beautiful" I was speechless at the beautiful site of a lake with flowers around with nice snow covered mountains in the background. Suddenly I felt Edwards cold chest press against mine, I hugged him and gave him a kiss and he did the same.

"How did you find this place?"

"While I was hunting with Emmet one day....I thought it would be a nice place to bring you. Since there was no name for this place I decided to call it Bella's meadow... It's named after the most beautiful woman in the world. You Bella" Edward said while grabbing on to my hand to walk me closer to the lake. He sat me down on the ground so I was between his legs.

"Thank you Edward. I love you" I thanked Edward by wrapping my arms around his neck to give him a kiss.

"I love you too" Edward kissed back and we just sat there for a while in silence looking at the nice view that was in front of us. Moments later, Edward pulled me up on my feet still facing the wonderful view.

"Would you like to go swimming with me? The lake water is fairly clean and warm?"

"I would but I do not have a swim suit on me right now." I hesitantly turned around to face Edward holding a blue backpack in his one hand and holding onto my hand with the other.

"What's in that bag?" I wondered.

"Your swimsuit, Alice packed it for you. Go change over in that bush I promise you I will not look." Edward turned around and walked towards the lake while taking his shirt off to see his pale chest. After I'd changed I walked over to see Edward was already in the lake waiting for me. I started to run to the lake but I stopped because I knew I would fall over and get hurt as always. Edward came swimming up to me and grabbing me is his arms and carrying me into the water with him. He was right the water was fairly warm on this cool day. Soon enough Edward placed me in the water on front of him and held me closely to his chest. I gripped my arms around his waist and put my head on his cold chest. We stood there for a while until he pulled away and started to swim off, I followed.

[30 minutes later]

Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the shore. I didn't hesitate so I just followed along the side of him. Once we were on the land again he ran up and grabbed two towels from the blue bag and handed one to me, I dried myself and changed back into my clothes and met him back at the area we were at before.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked smiling.

"Yes I did. Thank you"

It was getting dark and I wondered what the time was. Charlie wants me home by 10:30 on schoolnights, and lets me stay out to around 11:30 weekends and holidays. So I found that quite fair.

"What time is it Edward?" I decided to ask making sure I didn't break the curfew.

"4:37"

"Why is it so dark here then when its not even evening?"

"Probably because a storm might come and we are not in Forks anymore."

"Were not?" I asked confused. I wonder where we were? And why it was so dark at this time of day?

"Were just outside of Forks and this area seems to get pretty dark early I don't know the reason but it's a good way to get people confused. Lets Go. Im bringing you somewhere else!" Edward lifted me up on his back and started to run through the trees. Actually running like this isn't to bad anymore, I actually like how I feel the wind brushing through my hair so Edwards running wasn't as horrible as before when I almost passed out after.

After A long ride home Edward suddenly stopped at The Arcade. Is that where he was bringing me to the arcade? I haven't been there since I was eight years old. This brought back many memories for me. Edward ran and opened my door for me after he parked. His lips pressed on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Soon He was pulling back like he was about to go out of control. He shut the door and put his arm around my waist and started heading for the Entrance of the Arcade.

"I think we need a little action now, and the best place I thought of that has less possibilities on getting hurt was here" Edward stared down at me waiting for my reaction so I just smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks again Edward" I didn't expect him to go this far, I never knew he liked arcades. That surprised me.

I challenged Edward to a squirt gun race and I won only if he was taking it easy on me. When it turned 6 p.m We got our tickets and cashed them in. I got a Big Stuffed Lamb with my tickets and Edward got a big stuffed lion with his. Suddenly I felt his lips right next to me whispering into my ear.

"And So The Lion fell in love with the lamb" He smiled with the smile reaching his eyes and I smiled back at him while he opened the door and helped me in his shiny silver Volvo.

When we arrived at Charlie's house Edward stayed for a while until Charlie Offered him dinner then Edward just said he had to get back to his family because they had plans tonight. After Charlie and I ate dinner without saying a word to each other. Finully Charlie decided to break the science while I started doing the dishes.

"Bella, I am going to get an early night tonight since I have to work two shifts tomorrow at work so I hope you and Edward have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad. I think I'll get an early night too I am kind of tired myself."

I walked upstairs slowly waiting to hear the sound of charlies snore then I got changed and waited in my room for Edward.

Finually I felt Edward wrap his arms around from behind me.

"Hello Beautiful" He smiled and sat me on his lap.

"Charlie decided to get an early night tonight, Since he is working two shifts tomorrow." I replied happily.

"So I've heard. That's why I came earlier tonight."

"What was Charlie thinking about?" I asked.

"He thinks he might not get home until 7 a.m a day after tomorrow since of taking the two shifts.

"So It will be just you and me than?" I asked while hugging him.

"Well around 12 p.m tomorrow Alice will come down here and make sure you are ready for the trip."

"How long will she Stay?" I asked.

"Maybe about 1 hour until I kick her out" Edward grinned and I hugged him tighter than before.

Edward lifted me up and layed me down on the bed and layed right there beside me.

"Sleep my Bella." Edward whispered in my ear while I fell asleep with the sound of his lullaby.

I dreamt about what it was going to be like at Italy and realized it was only a couple of days away. Its going to be the best vacation ever because I'm with Edward. I would not know what to do if I lost him again. Right after that last thought I cuddled up closer to Edward and fell asleep.

**What is going to happen on the way to Italy? Find out next on chapter 3.**

**Please review. I need at least 3 reviews to go on to the next chapter. So start reviewing! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
